Salva Beatos
by Firemoon
Summary: Notice and replies added -You should have killed me back there.- -Why Raven, why?- Raven's eyes were dark, and his smile bitter. -Flyheight, you should have known that even if you break a raven's wings, he can still walk.- Post GF. Dark, Angst, and blood.
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** See my bio.

**Summary:** Angst fic about Raven after the Guardian Force. What could have happened?

**Rating:** PG-13 for blood, language, and suicidal attempts

**Category:** Angst/Tragedy

**A/N:** I¡¯ve got something to say about the dividing-section of the story. -- is flashback. --- is.. well, not flashback and just normal turn of the story as it changes its focus onto another person, etc. In this chapter, I¡¯ve marked the normal turn of the story as _italics_.

---

**Salva Beatos**

**By. Firemoon**

---

**Chapter 1: Aftermath**

_He sat there in the dark, days of starvation and still bleeding wounds gnawing at his weakened body. The sheer feeling would have been painful, only that he didn¡¯t feel it. His mind was numb. Except for the constant ache somewhere deep inside his chest, he couldn¡¯t feel anything._

_It hurt so much... It had hurt so much._

_..They took him. His Shadow, his friend. _

_They destroyed Shadow. The Genobreaker too, but right now, Raven wasn¡¯t paying any attention to the red zoid¡¯s fate. His thoughts were fixed on Shadow._

_He felt an eerie déjà vu at the situation he was in._

_Ah yes, it had happened before.. not so long ago. The wound had not healed yet, but it opened again, and was now bleeding afresh._

_But this time, he wasn¡¯t coming back. He himself knew it, and it hurt._

_Slowly, painfully, he pieced his memories back together. The huge, big, gaping hole in his mind and heart did little to help him with the task, and ached fiercely for the familiar presence of Shadow._

_But he was no more._

_Then Raven screamed._

--

Raven dropped down from the Genobreaker, Shadow appearing beside him as usual. He casually wiped the streak of blood on his face, and looked at the cheering crowd afar, gathered around the Ultrasaurus. He distractedly patted Shadow on the head.

¡°It¡¯s over now, Shadow. We¡¯re free.¡±

Shadow looked at his master fondly. He did not understand the meaning of being ¡®free¡¯, but as long as his master was happy about it, he was willing to go along with being ¡®free¡¯, whatever it was.

Raven turned around at the sight of Rhyss and Spacula, and the blue-haired girl threw herself at Raven, hugging him tightly. Raven blinked, obviously confused. The girl grinned up at him.

¡°Hiltz is dead. Dead, Raven.¡±

¡°...Obviously. Everyone saw.¡±

¡°I... we are free.¡±

Raven shrugged her away, ignoring the slightly hurt look on her face. He turned to Shadow and the Genobreaker, and called out behind his back to Rhyss.

¡°Go with Spacula to the house. I¡¯ll catch up with the Genobreaker.¡±

¡°But-¡±

¡°Stay if you want. I don¡¯t want to stick around until they arrest me.¡±

Rhyss hesitated, and then nodded. Spacula let out a loud roar before enveloping Rhyss inside its chest panel and shooting off across the darkening sky. Raven watched the last remains of that blue streak disappearing, then glanced once more towards the crowd, cheering and happy. Finally, Raven sighed, before turning towards the black organoid and the red zoid.

¡°Let¡¯s go Shadow.¡±

He staggered a bit, then hastily righted himself, frowning. He tiredly rubbed the side of his face. _Guess I¡¯ll have to set it in Autopilot, then._

¡°HALT!!¡±

Raven swore as he noticed the group of armed soldiers coming his way; he wasted too much time already. Too late. The soldiers fired warning shots as he tried running for it, and they surrounded him and Shadow, blocking their path to the Genobreaker. Shadow growled menacingly at the gathered soldiers while Raven prepared himself for the inevitable fight.

¡°Halt, Raven. By the order of the Guardian Force and Emperor Rudolph, you are being arrested.¡±

¡°Try your luck.¡±

Raven smirked as the soldiers advanced cautiously.

¡°Just surrender quietly.¡±

¡°Oh yeah? What if I don¡¯t?¡±

¡°Then we have no choice.¡±

--

Van looked around, confusion clearly showing on his face.

¡°What is it Van?¡±

¡°I thought I heard some gunshots back there.¡±

Fiona¡¯s expression was that of puzzlement as she looked around, then she shrugged, smiling sweetly as usual. Her blonde bangs bobbed joyfully as she tugged at his arm.

¡°Well, I¡¯m sure it¡¯s nothing. Let¡¯s go, they¡¯re waiting for us.¡±

Fiona tugged again, and Van followed, the gunshots already half-forgotten by her dazzling smiles.

--

_¡°WHAT?¡±_

The people looked at Van as if he had gone mad. Moonbei frowned.

¡°Van, there¡¯s no need to be so touchy. It¡¯s _just_ Raven, you know.¡±

¡°Yeah, besides, all of us will now sleep better with him locked up.¡±

Van looked around, but saw only confused faces of his friends.

¡°You...you _don¡¯t_ know?¡±

¡°Know what?¡±

¡°He, I mean Raven, _helped_ us! He¡¯s the one who put the hole in the shield of Deathsaurer so I could get in!¡±

Thomas waved his hand dismissively.

¡°Oh well, I¡¯m sure that he only changed sides to sneak out.¡±

¡°He _didn¡¯t_!¡±

¡°Van, you¡¯ve had a big day and now you¡¯re exhausted. You don¡¯t know what you¡¯re talking about. Why don¡¯t you go and rest?¡±

Van turned to Fiona once he realized that everybody was against him or seemingly ignorant.

¡°Fi? Help me. You _did_ see it, right? Raven saved my life back there!¡±

There was a general gasp around the room, and Fiona blinked, torn between the authority¡¯s decision and Van¡¯s pleading face.

¡°Van..? You see, I don¡¯t remember much of what happened back there. I—¡±

¡°Fine then! Nobody saw it! The only other person who could have seen it is in god-knows-where, and even if she did, you guys are gonna accuse her of lying and shut her up in a cell like Raven anyway and I—¡±

¡°That¡¯s _enough_, Van.¡±

Irvine stood up, his tired face grim. Van had to look up to the lavender-haired youth to see him in the eye.

¡°Irvine, this is—¡±

Thomas stood up to stand beside Irvine, his expression as hard as the grim-faced man.

¡°He killed two soldiers before getting knocked out. _Two_, do you understand with that sympathetic brain of yours? And that damned organoid of his killed almost twice that. Out of fifteen, less than ten came to report.¡±

His voice became a fraction gentler.

¡°You¡¯ve had a hard day. Just go and rest.¡±

Van looked around once more, and then stormed out of the room. Every occupant sat silently as Van¡¯s words echoed angrily along the corridor.

¡°You just don¡¯t understand!¡±

_I¡¯m sorry Van. I had no choice._ Fiona thought, her crimson eyes hidden behind the golden bangs.

--

Raven woke up inside a dark, semi-underground cell. He blinked as his eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light, and winced as he gingerly fingered the wound at the back of his head. There were minor cuts and bruised where the soldiers had kicked him, presumably, while they were dragging him to this cell. He stood up, then winced again, muttering a curse. Apparently one of them gave him a fractured ankle too, by the feel of it.

¡°Hey, shut up there.¡±

Raven snarled. _Fucking son of a bitch._ He half-sat, half-collapsed onto the bed on the side of the cell and closed his eyes, leaning onto the wall behind him. His head rolled a little to the side as he fell once more into the darkness.

--

¡°Lieutenant Flyheight.¡±

¡°Hn.¡±

Van saluted distractedly as the soldier sitting beside the cell hastily stood up, nearly spilling his cup of coffee, which Van noticed was cold.

¡°How¡¯s Raven?¡±

¡°He woke up a little while ago, sir. Then.. well, I think he either fell unconscious or asleep.¡±

Van looked through the bars into the cell, and barely made out the shape of someone slightly darker than its surroundings, half-leaning against the wall. He nodded curtly at the soldier.

¡°I¡¯ll take over a little while until you return with a new cup of coffee.¡±

Noticing the look on the soldier¡¯s face, Van grinned slightly.

¡°Just stretch your legs a bit while you walk up to the kitchen. I know from experience that nothing tastes more horrible than a cold cup of coffee... Well, maybe a cold _salted_ cup of coffee.¡±

Van sighed to himself after the soldier saluted smartly again and disappeared through the door far down the corridor. He looked once more towards the sleeping figure, his expression unreadable as he beheld the forlorn form inside the jail.

--

Raven woke up the next morning with the sound of someone opening the cell door. He immediately sprang to his feet, teeth bared and snarling. The figures looked surprised then immediately two bulky men jumped at him, pinning him against the wall with hands behind his back.

¡°Hurry up, give me that—¡±

¡°He¡¯s struggling. C¡¯mon, someone help me—¡±

Immediately Raven felt something sharp plunge into his neck, and he collapsed onto the floor, rising gray surrounding his fogging mind.

--

Van looked nervously round in his seat among the viewers, and Fiona rather sharply nudged him in the ribs.

¡°Ssh! They will be coming in soon.¡±

¡°But what fo—¡±

Van¡¯s question died in his mouth when two muscular, bulky soldiers half-dragged, half-pulled Raven into the room, who was surprisingly calm-faced. Irvine muttered beside Van, his mutterings barely heard over the jeers and boos of the crowd around them. Many were shaking their fists.

¡°Figures. They injected sedatives.¡±

¡°_Sedatives?_¡±

¡°SILENCE!¡±

All the voice died down as the judge¡¯s voice boomed out, and the two guards forcefully chained Raven to the chair, literally. The gray-haired youth¡¯s face was blank as he looked at the judges looming above him. But, Van could see his violet eyes glinting dangerously.

¡°Name?¡±

¡°Raven.¡± 

¡°...¡±

The judge frowned as the booings got louder, and irritably banged his hammer down onto the panel. He looked down onto Raven once more.

¡°Raven _what_?¡±

The gray-haired sighed; an annoyed sigh, that is.

¡°Raven _Prozen_, satisfied?¡±

¡°Silence!¡±

Everyone exchanged glances, muttering and whispering and the judge had to bang the hammer for a long time before all died down.

¡°Date of Birth?¡±

¡°Do you seriously have to ask all that?¡±

Van had to grin at the ever-sarcastic voice of Raven and the purpling face of the judge. However, the judge didn¡¯t smile. Rather, he looked down at Raven frighteningly.

¡°_Date of birth?_¡±

¡°I don¡¯t know.¡±

The judge gestured to the clerk who began writing something down rapidly. After being handed a piece of paper, the judge read out.

¡°Raven Prozen, – Van could see Raven roll his eyes slightly – you are accused of destroying military bases around the planet and murdering thousands of innocent civilians over the years. By both the Rapublic and the Imperial laws, this is a very serious and _unforgivable_ crime. Therefore,¡±

The judge paused for dramatic affect, and the crowd held their breath, not even daring to breathe. Van¡¯s eyes darted nervously.

¡°Therefore, I declare you be executed.¡±

Beside Van, Fiona inhaled sharply.

Raven¡¯s face did not change.

-----

_Er, I¡¯m back..?? *laughs nervously* Don¡¯t worry, Love or Hate is still in progress. I just had to get rid of this idea before this finally consumed me.. *sweatdrops* Yeah, this was meant to be a one-shot but I kinda extended it, so..._

_ONE THING TO GO OVER: This is NOT VanxRaven slash and if you expected that kind of thing, well then, you¡¯ll be disappointed. This is not categorized as Romance or whatever, and I personally think that for me, VanxRaven pairing is enough for Love or Hate._

_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. And oh, this was typed in by my faithful friend who I¡¯m trying to brainwash into being obsessed with Zoids like me._

READ AND REVIEW! Flames accepted, but with REASONS!__

__

_Yours Faithfully Fanfictional,_

_Firemoon_


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** I don¡¯t own Zoids. For detailed explanation see my bio.

**Rating:** PG-13 for offensive language and violence.

**Pairing:** None. As I said, this will NOT be a slash/shounen-ai/yaoi.

**A/N:** This chappie is still flashback!...well, of a kind. *sweatdrops* And --- will be used as different POVs _inside_ the flash back.

---

**Salva Beatos**

**By. Firemoon**

---

**Chapter 2: The Second Nightmare**

Raven sat on the little cot that was his so called ¡®bed¡¯, silently thinking through what had happened yesterday... or was it two days ago? He wasn¡¯t very sure. He lost the sense of time in this underground cell where only the darkness reigned. Raven shook his head, trying to gather the scattered thoughts together.

Yes, he was drugged. Yes, he was beaten up pretty heavily. No, medical attention wasn¡¯t given.

And yes, he was just given his death sentence.

He closed his eyes, but that didn¡¯t really matter. It was all the same to him, whether he closed his eyes or not. Around him there was only pitch black darkness. As he lay back onto the bed, his mind dimly registered the sound of door far down the corridor closing. As some footsteps approached, he thought about his death sentence. 

Maybe he was to be shot. Or poisoned. Just stabbed with a knife. Hanged. Or get his head cut off.

He chuckled silently to himself at the last idea. It was absurd. No one was executed like that for.. more than a century, maybe more. _So it ends like this._ He thought._ All I wanted was to..._

His thoughts were abruptly cut off by the sound of a door opening. _His_ door. He sat up, his old instincts returning, urging him frantically to run for it. But the wounds and various maltreatments he had received slowed down his body. The ones who came in – three, Raven registered as their white clothes flashed in the light of the lantern one of them held – quickly grabbed for his limbs. One of them said roughly to the struggling Raven, his voice harsh and grating like that of rusty metal.

¡°Don¡¯t move, prisoner. If you keep on moving like that, you¡¯ll die very painfully.¡±

¡°I fucking don¡¯t care. Just f—¡±

Raven¡¯s blue-violet eyes, their colour partly hidden in the darkness, lost focus and slowly closed shut as the needle pierced the vein in his neck and the gray drug invaded him once more. After checking if the gray haired youth was conscious or not, the white clad men began to drag Raven away, ignoring how they were hitting the unconscious youth¡¯s body against the walls on their way, or how the other people kicked and spat at the youth once they were outside the jail area.

---

The main contributors of the Second Defeat of the Death Saurer stood uneasily on the doorway of the observatory, unnerved by the faint sense of foreboding and also by the rather menacingly silent Commander Strachan, who was not facing them and instead looking out the wide window down towards the hanger below. Finally, Thomas opened his mouth with a smart salute.

¡°Commander sir, may we enquire as to why we were summoned to the observatory?¡±

The dark-haired commander did not answer, but the sudden, creaking voice among statics from the intercom startled everyone except the commander.

¡°Commander sir, we are complete and ready. The prisoner will be conscious soon.¡±

¡°The prisoner? You mean _Raven_?¡±

Van darted up to stand in front of the window, eyes widening in disbelief as he finally saw what lay below them. His face crumpled, and a hoarse denial escaped his lips.

¡°Oh no...¡±

---

Raven shook the chains that held his wrists firmly bound to the wall behind him a few times to test them, but the thick chains held fast. The jangling sound that each rings made as they clinked against each other rang out harshly and hollowly like cracked bells.

He turned his vivid violet eyes, now narrowed to mere slits, to the soldiers in white suit, and snarled primitively, baring his teeth. One or two of them backed away from him much to the gray haired mercenary¡¯s pleasure, but the others came on insistently forward, ready to restrain him given half the chance. One came in his range; too close. Raven kicked him brutally in the stomach, and the soldier reeled back, retching dryly and gasping for air. Another jumped. HE too, staggered back, clutching his now bloody nose. His clothes stained red, violently bright against the starched white. 

That was when the cold voice was heard from above.

¡°Leave him be. There is nothing he can do with those chains binding him.¡±

Raven tugged at the pair of chains with little hope; no such luck. The chains were stout, and of good and strong metal. He shouted up to the observatory, his voice echoing the rage and hate he felt right now.

¡°Why are you doing this? Can¡¯t you wait until my execution date to kill me?¡±

But there was no answer. His voice only echoed back to him, seemingly feeble and weak. He whipping his head to the side as something huge – a zoid – approached with loud creaks and thumps. That alone was answer enough.

---

Van followed everyone¡¯s gaze towards the entrance of the hangar, ad he simply gaped. The notorious and highly destructive Geno Breaker was now battered and dirty from the battle, and it groaned under each step it took under a pilot¡¯s hands. Its massive pincers and swishing tail proved a great difficulty to get it into a confined place. And being rolled in beside the red zoid was...

---

¡°_Shadow!_¡±

Raven gasped out loud, but the black organoid moved not a scale, but just lay there limply on the metal tray that bore him. Raven tried to go forward, but the chains prevented him from doing so. He snarled.

¡°You _bastards_! If you fucking laid your filthy hands on Shadow, I _swear_ that I¡¯ll—¡±

One of the white clad soldiers – seemingly this one was a leader of the group – took out a walkie-talkie and spoke in it, apparently to the ones up above in the observatory.

¡°The zoid is ready for the demolition, Commander sir.¡±

Raven¡¯s eyes widened as the previous cold voice spilled out from the speaker, echoing loud enough to be heard by everybody.

¡°Do it.¡±

---

The white-clad men approached the menacing red zoid, each with an instrument with sharp, shiny blue metal shaped like claws.

¡°You¡¯re not—¡±

Raven¡¯s voice died down to a mere whisper as the first shriek of the zoid filled the hangar as it was stripped of its armour, and Raven looked away, eyes clenching shut. The shriek got louder and louder, as the instruments ripped into the thick metal as if they were slicing butter. The piercing keen was trapped inside Raven¡¯s brain; it echoed on and on, never stopping.

It was inevitable; they will either smash it into pieces, or shatter the zoid core and turn it into stone, a useless hunk of gray material that will slowly erode away. The first glimpse of palest blue-white showed among red and black metal, and Raven turned his head away as the soldiers cheered. There was a loud crack as the core shattered, and the red zoid started howling as its body slowly shut off, turning into an immobile hulk of stone. ¡®Gods, if _this_ is what they do to a zoid, then what about Shadow?¡¯ His eyes shot open.

---

Fiona shivered as the Geno Breaker, one of the most powerful zoid known to Zians, gave a last air-rending screech and finally faded away, leaving her no warmth that usually came from the zoid cores. She felt cold, afraid, and unbelievingly...alone. Beside her, Thomas, Van and Irvine shuddered, all at the same time thinking of their own zoids.

---

Raven looked up towards the observatory where he now knew the owner of the cold voice – the Commander, the man called him – was, his face contorted with pure rage. But in one corner of his mind, he was afraid; afraid beyond measure. Afraid of the man, his power, afraid of what he could do to him..

He was afraid for Shadow.

Then the order came, the one Raven had been dreading about, yes, truly dreading to hear, for once in his entire life since his was defeated by Flyheight years ago.

¡°Now, for the organoid..¡±

Then something snapped inside him, and Raven lost his calm and composed appearance.

¡°NO! You fucking son of a _bitch_! Shadow! _SHADOW!_¡±

Raven yelled frantically towards the organoid, but there was no sign of the black organoid having heard him. He also shouted through their mind link for Shadow to get up. But there was nothing. An absolute nothing.

Fiona closed her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering tearfully. Commander spoke again, voice more harsh and colder then ever.

¡°Do it.¡±

¡°_NO!_¡±

As Raven was unsuccessfully trying to reach Shadow by tugging almost hysterically at his bound wrists, the flesh of his wrists finally gave to the scratching of the sharp edge of metal and were bleeding freely, splattering blood on the gray haired mercenary as he tried to rip the chains out of the wall.

¡°_SHADOW!!_¡±

Raven kicked two more white clad men again as they approached him, and ignoring the pain in his wrists, threw himself once more to tug at the chains again but with no positive result. The chains were strong, and they were driven into the wall tightly.

¡°Stop, _STOP_ you fucking cowards! Just _what_ have you done to him?! Stop it! _Shadow! SHADOW!_¡±

His voice rose to a scream, a mindless piercing scream full of pain that went on for so long. Van couldn¡¯t ignore the scream. It bore into his skull and lodged itself firmly in his mind.

---

For a moment, all he could see was white. He could feel everything they did to Shadow; every stab with tools, every metal scale dislodged slowly, but brutally, every single excruciating pain of the blue instrument as it ripped into Shadow, into his metal body, into _his_ flesh. Raven sank to his knees as the pain took all the strength out of him, but the chains prevented him from doing so. Raven just hung limply on the chains, oblivious to the pain in his wrist, his mind flooded with the pain Shadow was feeling. He was blinded with white. He couldn¡¯t even hear his own scream. Shadow was screaming inside his mind. There was nothing except the pain, the scream, and the white light.

Pain. Pain. Scream. Screaming. Pain. Pain from his own body, from his Soulmate. White. All white. Everything¡¯s white. Scream. It¡¯s pain. Pain. Pain...

And, suddenly, it all ceased.

---

¡°It¡¯s done, Commander.¡±

They called out as they rose up; Shadow was now nothing more than a heap of useless strips of metal and cords. Raven did not scream anymore. Rather, the gray haired mercenary just looked, his eyes still unfocused and hollow. He didn¡¯t even attempt to struggle now. He just hung there limply, like a fish been long dead. Van stared, aghast, at the mess done down below. Fiona¡¯s muffled sobs were all that was heard in the silent observatory. Commander was the first who moved. He pressed the button and spoke into it, his voice echoing around the hangar.

¡°Release the prisoner.¡±

¡°But—¡±

¡°You¡¯ve got weapons, soldier. Release him.¡±

The soldiers approached the youth warily, making faces among themselves as Raven¡¯s savaged wrists were freed from their bond with a sickening squelch and something tearing. Raven fell forward weakly.

¡°Sir, shall we—¡±

¡°You will be called when needed. Meanwhile, clear from the hangar.¡±

¡°Yessir.¡±

---

Raven could do nothing but stare at what was left of the once-magnificent form of Shadow. The organoid was now nothing more than rubble of useless metal junks. He sat kneeling there for how long, his mind numb, heart still throbbing painfully. It didn¡¯t seem do beat, until Raven saw the red crimson blood seeping from the deep wounds around his wrists. He whispered hoarsely.

¡°Shadow..¡±

He tried to walk, but found out that he couldn¡¯t. He collapsed onto the floor once more as soon as his hands left the wall. All this time, the chains were the only things that held him standing upright on his feet.

He crawled, no longer caring who saw or not, and after a short but arduous struggle, Raven reached the remains and collapsed onto the floor. Slowly, fearfully, he raised one bloody hand to softly touch one of the parts that were once part of Shadow. Then his hand closed in around one of the sapphire optic sensors. He gripped it tightly. Then the held-back tears came flooding freely. They trickled down his cheek to spatter themselves on the metal bits.

¡°Shadow...¡±

Raven¡¯s dark form crumpled onto the remnants of his companion.

_---_

_¡¦WHAAAA! *wails* Yes, readers, I killed Shadow. *gets bashed by hoards of angry readers* Now Raven will be angstier and darker than before. *dodges a rotten tomato* Sorry for not updating for so long. Writer¡¯s Block. It¡¯s still there, of course. This is the revised version of chapter 2 written long ago when fishes walked and Dragons existed.. *another tomato thrown her way*_

_This was originally meant to be the chapter one, but I thought it was going too fast so I added a flashback of what happed after the Second Defeat._

_Anyway, here are the thanks:_

_Thanks to _Taltos_ – Yeah.. sorry for the weird symbols. There¡¯s something wrong with my computer and NOTHING works._

_Thanks to _Zuzanny_ – Thanks. Lot more angst in the future chappies! Yay!_

_Thanks to _MoonDragon [or MoonDragon_1001]_ – Thanks mighty for the 3 reviews urging me to update. *sweatdrops*_

_Thanks to _Hannah_ – Yay! Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed this one too!_

_Thanks to _Luine/Kitten [and Muffin^_^]_ – Er.. um.. well, that¡¯s.. *mutters something incoherent* well, sorry to disappoint you, but it IS a death fic. *gets bashed by rabid readers* Thanks anyway._

_Thanks to _All Who Read This Fic But Can Not Be Bothered To Review_ – PLEASE Review! Flames are all accepted, but only with constructive reasons. All flames without reason will be used to burn the Blade Liger with Fiona inside. MWAHAHAHAHA!! *evil laugh* *cough cough* Review, will you?_

READ? THEN REVIEW! _CONSTRUCTIVE _FLAMES ACCEPTED

__

_Yours Faithfully Fanfictional,_

_Firemoon_


	3. NOTICE and replies will be replaced wit...

--NOTICE--

I'd just like to put out a short notice to thank all who reviewed and also to inform you that Salva Beatos IS still being continued. ducks barrage of rotten fruits Just.. my sickness-induced brain is not helping that well when the storyline's about to get darker/I get depressed.

So thank you to: This is NOT in any order

Shiranai Seito - ..Thank you. I think that's why the chapter was quite sad. Raven was hopeless. When he watched his parents die, he was hopeless against the organoid. When he watched Van's father die, he was hopeless to stop it. And now, he¡¯s hopeless, yet again, as he watches AND feels Shadow die. And the fact that Shadow was screaming for him. sighs I took a long time to write that, and I¡¯m proud of it. Let's hope that it stays that way.

Kitty-Yasha – Thank you. I love writing angst fics and will continue doing so hopefully. whispers I'm writing a Zoids angst dark one-shot too right now.. hope it turns out to be ok.

Vluko1 – I'll tell you that Raven will NOT commit suicide. He's too strong and proud for that. He won't give up himself to take his own life like that even though Shadow is dead.

Taltos – Thank you, for the comments. You know how much they mean to me, don't you? ;) Thank you so much.

Demented Yami – I'm sorry. That's all I can say right now. I'll just tell you that I cried too when I wrote it.

Nightfighter642 – I'm afraid that I can't bring Shadow back and make Raven happier. That just wouldn't be the point of this fic. In my fics, once someone dies, they stay dead. They don't come back to life on some ungodly force of freakishness. Sorry. But that's just how it has to be.

??? – Thank you. I really needed someone to point that out.

Fade into Darkness – I need more of this too. But CERTAIN people in the storyline just decided to get clogged in my inspiration vein so I'll first have to plug them out.

Omi – Hope I fixed that weird symbols now. Thank you for the support ;)

Hannah – Of course I will. Thank you for the review.. bows

Luine – Sorry Muffin hugs/pats and really sorry that I can't make it any happier. It'll never be happy for Raven now that Shadow died. I'm sorry.

Kyaukii – I WILL be writing this.. except that it's not quite done yet. grumbles Stupid Fiona.. Stupid people.. Guards.. speech.. ARGH! coughs I said too much. runs off

Red Baroness – nods I couldn't put it better way than what you just did. Thank you so much. You mean a lot to me you know that right? ;)

MoonDragon1001 – Thank you. I really can't say how much I appreciate the reviews.

ElectricRain – They¡¯re EVERYONE's favourite characters. Now I feel bad for killing Shadow off..

Loopy – Thank you for your support. I WILL continue this fic. It's not dead. Although Shadow is. Permanently.

DragonMasterofDaShadows – But it's my story, and I'm the god. And I say that Shadow dies. coughs Sorry. But it has to be.

Zuzanny – I love your fanfictions ;) pity they got discontinued, but still love them anyways! .. Seems that I'm making quite a lot of people cry. runs off

Luna – thank you so much for all your support. It has been a great help. ;)

Foss – YES. I had to. This fanfiction was created SOLELY for that scene and that scene only and I really worked very hard on that scene to create it even before my eyes as I read it. Believe me, I cried too. And oh yeah, I hate the Commander. locks him up in a dungeon cell

Thank you all. For everything. I'll return with a new chapter for Salva Beatos.

_Yours Faithfully Fanfictional,_

_Firemoon_


End file.
